My Miserable Life
by Invader Sah
Summary: Zim stands alone in his lab and contemplates the way things in his life are going. FINISHED!
1. My Miserable Life

_This is the first story ever uploaded…so please bear that in mind -sweat drop-_

Yuko: I say it sucks

_;-; Your so mean!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters; they belong to Jhonen Vasquez, and are quite happy with him. I only own Yuko, me, and the story. I just borrow the characters from time to time because I need _someone_ to torture XD -swapped by Yuko- Oi! .o**

They believe they know me better then I know myself.

They think they know all there is to know about me; all my thoughts, all my quirks, all my emotions.

They think I'm an idiot. A blubbering fool who can do nothing but destroy them. And they're right; in a way.

I am no fool. Everything that I do is done with careful thought, calculations, planning. Ever since I was a smeet I was always planning out my movements, weighing my options, considering the can and can't.

And I _can_ only destroy them. That is my life purpose; to burn their mighty empire to the ground, to make them pay for all their stupid mistakes.

When the transmission goes off, I know they laugh at the black screen, thinking I'm the blind moron I play myself as. But what they don't know is I laugh right back. Because I have them so easily fooled it is most defiantly laughable.

They are not the only ones. The earth smeets whom I dawdle with see me as a maniac, someone with half their brain in contact.

Only one sees me for whom I am. Momentarily I pause, gazing thoughtfully into air, bringing up the image of that particular boy. Molten gold eyes, silk black hair, and of course that adorable scythe set so cutely atop his head.

Not that I'd ever voice those thoughts allowed. He would make a wonderful mate indeed, but I know he would never accept my invitations. To him I am no more then a blood-thirsty alien out to conquer his planet. That was never my intentions, of course, but he would not believe me if I told him.

A sad sigh escapes my lips as I gaze at the roof of my lab, tapping the counter top with my claws. He sees right through my disguise…and yet only through the one I wear on the outside.

Never in a million years would he guess what goes inside my mind. He likes to imagine he does and I let him; anything to make the beautiful boy happy.

Sometimes I wish things could be different. I let myself imagine that I am a normal human, one worthy of his affection. Someone he would look at with more then just hate, someone he could trust all his worries to.

Its nights like these I waste away crying softly to myself. I curse the Tallest for placing me on this planet, for putting me through so much pain. It makes my hatred grow, my desire to punish them burn brightly in my veins.

Giving a gentle sob I wipe away my tears, forcing myself to stand tall. Snatching my contacts and wig from the counter I slip them on, preparing myself for another miserable day of skool where I will once again get in a fight with the one I secretly long for.

"Farewell my Tallest. Have a nice day in your pointless lives." I whisper to the black screen, before stalking from my lab in a rush.

As I step outside, momentarily blinded by the light, I blink back more tears that threaten to fall. One day they will suffer. One day they would all see how much they had wronged me, who they thought they had fooled but in reality had been fooled by.

And maybe, just maybe, Dib would see me for who I am. All my hopes are dashed as the boy comes into site, cold sneer on his face.

"What's wrong, Zim?"

"Nothing, dib-stink!"

Just another day in my miserable little life. But soon things will be better; at least that's what I keep telling myself.

It's all that gets me by these days.

_Fin. I may write a sequel to it…depends how I feel and if anyone reviews. So…R&R if you want more_


	2. A Kiss A Day Keeps The Blues Away

_Okay, since so many people-_

Yuko: A total of three! It's a new record:sarcasm:

_I don't like you. Anyways, since people actually liked the story enough to review, I thought I'd continue. I mean, hey, why not? I don't much like sad endings either. Also, people threatened me with pointy sporks._

Yuko: Why must you continue to torture me like this?

_Oh shut up_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zim or Dib; if I did they would admit their love for eachother and all those who insulted them would burn in the fiery pits of…yeah…you know where. Anyways, no Zimmie or Dibbie for me. How depressing. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Lucky him.**

---------------------------------

The bell. I've always had conflicting thoughts about that particular sound.

It reflects the fact another miserable day in the miserable thing known as Skool, but is also announces the end of another depressing class.

So I can't decide if I hate the sound or adore it. All that matters is the fact that it also means I can finally be rid of the dibs presence and go cry in the comforts of my home.

If only that was so.

"Hey ZIM!" That voice sends warmth racing through me yet chills me to the bone. Why does it seem I'm constantly torn between loving and hating?

"What is it dib-beast?" I reply without my usual spite; I'm just not in the mood today. Maybe he'll go away. Maybe the earth will suddenly turn into a block of cheese.

Or maybe he'll frown at me in utter confusion. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing. What makes you think anything could possibly be the matter?" Despite myself I can't prevent the venom from hissing out between my teeth. Now he's looking at me as if questioning my sanity. I do that often enough now-a-days.

"Despite the fact you aren't insulting me, screaming at me, or yelling profanities?...everything." He steps in front of me, fists resting on his hips, and gives me the evilest eye I've ever seen on a human.

I match the glare with my own. "Since when did my health matter to you?" I sneer coldly; I can't help but realize how my tone matches the frozen feeling I have inside.

That forces him a step back. If I didn't know better I could have sworn there was a hurt expression on his face. "Look earth-smell…just get out of my way."

Lowering my gaze to the floor I try to shove myself past him, but much to my annoyance find my arm caught on something. Glancing up I follow the length of my arm; there we go. It appears my wrist got caught…on his hand.

Slowly I raise my eyes to meet his, a confused expression replacing the angry one. The only explanation I get is a small smile.

And then his lips are covering my own.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement; I think my entire life support system shut down right about now. Before I can even stop to think about the consequences I close my eyes…

And kiss him back.

Time slows to a stop, the sounds seem to dim. At least in my mind. There's nothing special; no hard pressure or open mouth. Just a tender lip on lip touch, but it's enough to make my mind swirl.

Finally his annoying need to breath forces me to pull away so he doesn't die. I watch him inhale slowly, obviously trying to regain control of his repertory system. Poor human.

After a long moment he manages to raise victorious, and his eyes open to gaze deeply into my own. A small smile tugs at the sides of his lips, and I can't help but return it. Anything to make him happy.

"Yeah; everything's just peachy." Dib says quite cheerfully, before releasing my wrist and strolling off, hands in his pockets.

I just stand there, gazing after him with a growing grin on my face.

Maybe life isn't so bad.

---------------------------------

_Hah! All done :smiles stupidly: I'd like to give a special thanks to the following of you whom reviewed and inspired me to write a second chapter;_

_desdemona kakalose__-There. I gave it a happy ending. I don't like sad ending either_

_InvaderTal__-Glad you liked it even if your not a ZADR fan_

_Invader Becky and Clad__-Thanks to both of you. Means a lot to me_

_It may be over, but if you R&R it may encourage me to write more ZADR._

Yuko: Not like you won't anyway

_I don't like you…_


End file.
